Emerilla Diaries
by JasmineFern32
Summary: Hoole seemed to fancy Emerilla, but she didn’t know why. Her mother Strix Strumajen encouraged her to be with him for some reason. Ever since Hoole became king, pretty girls flocked to him. But he was drawn to her the most. Did he love her for who she is?
1. Entry 01

''To Hagsmire!'' my mother muttered at the black creature that she claimed impersonated me. Then, the turned to me ''Oh, daughter,'' she said softly and embraced me tightly.

As I was trying not to suffocate in my mother's wings, a young and handsome male seemed to be looking at me.

He was none other than King Hoole, and he genuinely looked happy.

The throne room suddenly went silent.

''Nothing is dripping,'' Theo whispered with glee. Finally, everything was normal again.

''To the throne, Your Majesty. To the throne!'' said a snowy owl.

So, the rightful king pearched on his throne. Everything ceased to melt and new ice began to grow. It was a spectacle.

''Just as the stars do not hold our destinies, this ember holds not our fates. We are the masters of our own fate, dear friends. The days is to come will be ones of hope and glory.''

A deafening chorus of cheers was heard, I began cheering along with everyone else. Even my uptight mother joined us.

Then, his eyes went dreamy. As if he was wrapped in an enchanted dream.

We all followed our king to what they called the Great Tree.

They assigned me to a hollow where I have a couple of hollowmates. It is so cosy and comfy in here.

''Hi,'' one of my hollowmates said.

I greeted her politely. She was a greater sooty owl, I was a bit taller than her.

''My name is Hannah. The one in the corner of the hollow is my sister, Helena. She's a bit shy.''

I looked at the corner of the hollow and saw little Helena reading a book.

''Hi, Helena. I'm Emerilla.'' I said as tenderly as possible.

She peered through her book meekly ''He... hello. Nice to meet you.''

I smiled at her, but she was concentrated in reading her book.

An hour later, I moved into my nest when a head poked into our hollow.

It was Hoole, what was going on?

''You scared the living pellet out of me!'' I squealed. Luckily, I didn't wake my hollowmates up.

''Sorry, hope I didn't cause you discomfort.'' he looked at me with suprise and apologized. To be honest, he looked quite cute with that apologetic face.

I chuckled ''Oh, no. Not at all.''

''Good, I was just making sure that you're comfortable here.''

''I am, but my hollowmate Helena isn't.'' I turned to her, she was twitching and turning in her sleep.

''Does she need anything?''

I shrugged, how was I supposed to know?

''If you girls need anything, feel free to let me know.''

''For the love of Glaux, you're the king here. We have nestmaid snakes for this.'' I said, isn't that odd?

But he was already leaving, he smiled at me ''Sweet dreams.''

''Sweet dreams, Your Majesty.''


	2. Entry 02

~~~~

It was the first peaceful day I had for a long time, now that I think about it, my life was crazy to say the least. A dad died, a creep that could be my dad was pursuing me, I ended up serving Theo's brother... Let's hope that my life will be peaceful, that was enough adventure for a lifetime.

Meanwhile I was struggling to find a place to sit, my hollowmate Hannah waved her wing at me ''Emerilla, sit with us.'' I had no reason to reject her generous offer, so I nodded and sat beside her.

I sat between Hannah and Helena, a hot cup of tea and a piece of cooked meat with brown sauce was in front of me.

My mum was sitting with Grank, Theo and a few others, chatting gleefully.

Then, the king himself entered the busy hollow.

''Can I sit with...'' he said, before a beautiful spotted owl cutted his sentence short.

''Ooh, it would be an honor to sit with you, Your Highness. I don't have anyone to sit with.'' she interrupted, looking helpless.

Hoole looked at her, then me, then her.

''Sure, we can go sit with them.'' he said, gesturing to our table.

Then, Hoole sat on the other side of the table. The other owl looked dissapointed, she sat unusually close to him.

''Oh, hi. I'm Bliss.'' she said to Hoole, and turned to the rest of us. Wait, was she the owl that slept below my hollow?

''Great, I am Emerilla.''

''Name's Hannah.''

Then, two other spotted owls joined us.

''Hello, Your Majesty,'' one of them said, her eyelashes of her doe eyes fluttering ''I'm Kira,'' she was more on the cute side of pretty, but not as beautiful as Bliss.

''Mind if I join, Sire?'' the other one said.

''Not at all.'' he sighed.

''Oh, I'm honoured to sit you.'' she smiled, she looked the most regal out of the three. She looked like a goddess with her tall figure and sparkling almond eyes.

''Call me Io.'' she sang.

''Hi, Io.'' Hannah and I said.

I took a sip from the tea, it tasted strange but I like it.

''So, Emerilla. Do you like it here?'' asked Hoole.

''It was pretty good, I like the cozy nests, Your Majesty.''

Then, everyone else started talking about what they liked about the tree.

I took big bites from my meal, Hoole seemed to be surprised by how I ate. I wonder how the bird that pretended to be me ate.

Hannah ate in small but quick bites, meanwhile Bliss, Kira and Io ate with small bites.

After we ate, Hoole wanted to see me in private. So, we went to a cavern under the tree.

''What are you calling me here for?'' I asked.

He looked around uncomfortably ''Well...''

''Just say it, Your Grace.''

''How should I put it?'' he paused ''I am not used to everyone calling me these fancy titles. So, can you do me a favor?''

I nodded.

''Could you just call me Hoole when nobody's around.''

''Sure, Your... I mean Hoole.''

He smiled, ''Thank you, Emerilla.''


End file.
